This invention relates to a spring loaded coin or token holder; more particularly to one wherein the holder is provided with a rotatable cover portion that prevents premature ejection of the coins.
The prior art teaches a variety of coin holders, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,436,646; 2,486,180; 2,729,325; 2,892,537; 3,105,592; 3,125,214; 3,448,851; 3,631,538; and others.